pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Riders Pretty Cure!
Dragon Riders Pretty Cure! is a pre-cure like fanseries by StarQueen22. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Princess Shirina Harddok/Cure Night * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The crown princess of Berkia who is known as a 'Hiccup' due to not being born a boy or even strong and healthy and tends to be bullied by her cousin and group of friends. She is a shy but snarky girl who is easily spooked. In civilian form, she has short dark auburn hair and green eyes with freckles. As Cure Night, her hair grows down to her shoulders turning midnight blue and her eyes turn yellow. America Clarke/Cure Spikes He is the rough and tumble leader of the bullies that bully Shirina who seemed to have fallen for Cure Night until she finds out Shirina was the one though he has a new found respect for her he seems to keep his crush underwraps. He is also the one to keep the other cures in line and tends to be the leader when Shirina isn't confident or is sick. In civilain form, he has short blonde hair and green eyes. As Spikes, his hair becomes spiked with blue at the tips and his eyes turn orange. Tucker Tomson/Cure Spark A snarky and somewhat mean spirited twin of Trina. He is a bit dumber than most and is always trying to cheat through any game and also the dominate twin compared to his sister. the two love to case trouble and tends to join in with Scarlett on bullying Shirina and Finny. In civilian form, he has long blonde dreads and blue eyes. Trina Tomson/Cure Gas Trina is a tomboy compared to most of the girls on the team. She seems to be sensitive about her looks and tends to snap at her brother when he makes a snide remark. She seems always butt heads with Tucker but don't mess with him or you'll be beaten to a bloody pulp. Although she is all of that she does have a hidden compassionate side. Scarlett Harddok/Cure Burn A tough and wise talking cousin of Shirina who loves to bully her and Finny but fully got a beat down from her when she got stronger through training with Toothless finding new respect for her. She seems to have a crush on America though any cute boy seems to catch his eyes. She seems smart though doesn't want to ever show it in a world it prides itself on brawn than brains. In civilian form, she has long black hair tied in a half ponytail and black eyes. As Cure Burn, her hair turns red and longer but in the same style and her eyes turn whine red. Finette 'Finny' Mcdonald/Cure Lug She is Shirina's one and only friend in town who tends to geek out over many things to do with monsters that inhabit the island .She is one of the stronger members before becoming a cure but due to her shyness she never really shows it. She seems to daydream a lot and tends to always be startled back by Shirina before their teacher notices. Toothless It's Cure Night's mascot. Stormfly It's Cure Spikes's Mascot. Barf and Blech They are Cure Gas and Cure Spark's mascots. ??? It's Cure Burn's Mascot. Meatlug It's Cure Lug's Mascot. Villains The Dragon Hunters Items Dragon Fire They are the henshin items of the series. To use it the cures shout, "Dragon Flame Up!" Family King Steven Harddok He is Shirina's father who tends to be on the bit of the tough yet protective side of fatherhood. Locations Berkia: It's where the story takes place: In it are: * Berkia Battle School: It's where the cures go to school. Episodes # A mess up like me can be a hero! Cure Night is Born!-Shirina was always the bullied and forgotten girl of her town and always hopes to make her father proud. But when she gets her head nearly bashed in by a dragon named Toothless she might've found her way to be a hero! # My bully has a crush on me! Cure Spikes is Born! # My Cousin is my next teammate?! Cure Burn is Born! Trivia * Unlike Hiccup, Shirina doesn't start with a crush on America heck she down right despises him until the middle of the season. * The cures don't have to only contend with the Dragon Hunters but also the creatures who attack the village too.